


The Want For One More Moment With You

by sweetpotatx



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Late Night Conversations, Soft Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon, Soft Taina "Caveira" Pereira, also i don't really know what to tag?, also lowkey struggled with how to end this but i think i wrote something sorta coherent, small cameo at the end from Valkyrie, this is just really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpotatx/pseuds/sweetpotatx
Summary: She doesn’t want to hide this. She doesn’t want to waste time hiding, time that could be spent openly loving the amazing woman beside her, especially when any moment could be the last for either of them. Any time they set off for a mission could be the last moments they share together. Taina doesn’t want those last moments to be filled with more regrets than simply wishing for more time.
Relationships: Taina "Caveira" Pereira/Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	The Want For One More Moment With You

**Author's Note:**

> okay so. i was already into siege but i recently fell into twitchcav hell so now i'm dragging you guys in too <3
> 
> it's been a while since i've written but i hope you enjoy this soft af drabble with lesbians from a fps game lmao
> 
> (no they are not confirmed. but some of the lore imo does potentially hint at it)

Raindrops patter gently against the window, the only other sounds in the early hours being the combined breaths of the two women on the bed. The low light prevents much from being seen but Taina knows the body against hers perhaps better than her own. Where every freckle is, every scar, blemish, bruise - she’s mapped them all out over and over again.

Tingles erupt on her skin where the other’s fingertips dance, alerting her to their wakefulness. She responds in kind by carefully twining strands of brown hair around her own fingers, gently scratching her partner’s scalp as she goes. They’re both safe here, in a room far away from danger, from any mission, together. Yet, sleep still evades them.

Taina treasures every moment like this. For every breath they can take where they  _ are _ safe and together, when they can truly relax… they are like precious treasures to her. Maybe having a relationship like this is against the rules (not that it’s stopped any of the others) and maybe she should be trying harder to keep it under wraps, maybe they both should be.

But she doesn’t want to hide this. She doesn’t want to waste time hiding, time that could be spent openly loving the amazing woman beside her, especially when any moment could be the last for either of them. Any time they set off for a mission could be the last moments they share together. Taina doesn’t want those last moments to be filled with more regrets than simply wishing for more time.

“Stop thinking so much,” Emmanuelle murmurs against Taina’s shoulder, effectively pulling her back from the pit her thoughts had almost fallen into.

“Never,” she replies just as softly, not wanting to disrupt the quiet nor the atmosphere.

The quiet continues for a few moments longer before Emmanuelle shifts, moving her head enough to be able to make eye contact. “You should be asleep.”

Taina laughs with barely a puff of air from her nose, throwing a lazy smirk the other’s way. “Says you. And when were  _ you _ planning on sleeping?”

This is met with a raised eyebrow and a matching smile. “Touché.”

Minutes pass in comfortable silence, foreheads moving to press together. Rain continues to fall outside, almost creating a closed-off world of their own.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Emmanuelle asks softly.

With a smile, Taina’s eyelids flutter closed and she gently bumps her nose against her partner’s. It takes some time and an encouraging squeeze on her side for the words to come to her.

“I don’t want to regret anything with you.” She can feel the shifts in Emmanuelle’s body and pushes on before she can be interrupted. “We live a life where mistakes and regrets will undoubtedly happen, but I don’t want anything between us to add to that list. I don’t want to wake up one day in a world without you in it and know that there were times I could have had one more kiss, or hug, or just one more moment with you. I don’t want to be held back by hesitation or fear or someone else saying we need to hide.”

Her eyes remain closed but she feels it when Emmanuelle’s hand moves from her side, trailing upwards to rest along her jaw.

“Is this your way of agreeing to spend more time together?” Taina opens her eyes just to roll them good-naturedly, pinching the other’s hip for added effect. The giggle she draws out of Emmanuelle is worth it. A smile presses against her own, their lips naturally and slowly moving together. It’s only a short kiss but its brevity doesn’t take away any of the bliss they feel.

Emmanuelle pulls back, her eyes lit up with glee. “You know I’m always open to being with you, regardless of what we do or where we go. Besides,” Another giggle passes between her smiling lips, “It’s not like we’ve been all that subtle anyways.”

“That was in front of Ghost Recon and… Valkyrie. And I think that was mostly because  _ someone _ lost their cool.”

“I was worried about you, Taina.” Her expression shifts to something a touch more solemn. “I knew you’d be okay but… a part of me was still terrified that we’d be too late. Maybe I forgot myself for a moment, but the relief I felt then and the anxiety before that made me realise exactly what you’re saying now.”

“No more hiding? Even if our previous attempts were extremely poor.” Taina says, a touch of a laugh sprinkled in with her words.

“Yes.” Emmanuelle returns the eyeroll with her own soft laugh. “No more hiding.” The affectionate kiss to the top of her head isn’t a surprise, nor is the brief squeeze she receives from the taller woman. She snuggles back down until she’s half-laying on Taina’s toned body, raising an eyebrow up at her. “Now, chérie, can we finally get to sleep?”

Taina knows Emmanuelle only really pulls out the pet names when she wants her to give in. She also knows that her partner’s aware that, even if the names make her gaze like a lovestruck fool, they don’t really work on a master of interrogation.

“... Fine.” But she’s also still a lovestruck fool, and going to sleep with a beautiful woman while the sound of soft rainfall accompanies them sounds like a wonderful idea. So they settle, curling into each other.

Taina is almost asleep when Emmanuelle speaks up again.

“You know, just because you got all soft it doesn’t mean I’ll be going easy on you tomorrow.” This receives a snort.

“As if you could beat me. I’ll still kick your ass, anyway.”

“Ah, and what a waste of such a fine ass.”

The quiet of the night is disrupted by sudden laughter, startled out by Emmanuelle’s response. And if the two seem to be working extra hard in the next day’s training? Well, neither of their competitive natures will allow them to go easy on the other, even if the other operators in the base can see the fond gazes shared between the two from the other side of the grounds.

(Valkyrie isn’t surprised either when she catches Caveira on one of her cams sneaking a kiss from Twitch after a successful interrogation. To be honest, she’s been waiting since before Bolivia for them to stop dancing around one another. Maybe now she might be able to patch things up with Cav.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
